


Smoke Screen

by tw3



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, tw3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw3/pseuds/tw3
Summary: When Sana took the vacant seat beside Zhou Tzuyu, she was warned not to play with fire. But Sana is willing to get burned to see past the smoke that surrounds Tzuyu.





	Smoke Screen

**Author's Note:**

> \- written by LeonaMarli on AFF

<https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1369058/smoke-screen-tw3-schoolau-sana-twice-tzuyu-satzu-tw3>


End file.
